1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of interleukin-6 to stimulate the production of endogenous erythropoietin in cells in vitro and in vivo. The invention further includes methods of treatment wherein interleukin-6 is administered to humans and animals having disorders which are manifested by erythropoietin deficiency. The invention also includes methods of producing erythropoietin in vitro.
2. Description of the Background Art